Keep You Running
by JannP
Summary: "A mail truck? Really?  Do you honestly think this is the best way to confront your demons?"  Smutty two-parter and future/AU Finchel.  Ch 1 is rated T but Ch 2 is definite M.  Collab. with wants2beawriter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – Okay, so this was a totally unplanned writing adventure with JannP, but what a blast writing it. This is total fluff that stemmed from one of our many **_**many**_** insane conversations and I hope you all enjoy! **

**A/N part 2 – So much fun. We know we're crazy. We hope you like our crazy though. Literally, this story was Jen's idea. Thanks for letting me play in your sandbox, darlin'! It's always fun and an adventure! Reviews feed our egos and keep us writing. **

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Down On Me – Jeremih feat. 50 Cent<strong>

**Disclaimer: We don't own much of anything, please don't sue us.**

* * *

><p><strong>Keep You Running<strong>

He leans forward a little more, looking around the side of the house. Like, okay. The thing is, he's an easily noticeable person because he's so tall. And it doesn't help that, thanks to McKinley High athletics, two thirds of his wardrobe is _red_. But he's totally curious because since he got grounded for that thing last week with Kurt and the confetti in the Navigator, he's noticed a pattern here. Every day, he walks outside to see Rachel jog by right around the same time.

She claims running later in the afternoon burns more calories or something because it's hot. Well, so is she. And even if he can't usually get her inside to take advantage of how hot she is when she's hot, he can at least stare for a couple minutes when she jogs by.

He's really gotta get his phone back. He assumes there will be several messages on there waiting for him.

Anyway, so he's noticed this pattern. The mail dude always parks in the same spot. Like, seriously. The same fucking spot, every single day. And he doesn't know yet why he's so interested in the fact this matches up to the same time Rachel goes running. But for some reason, in his head, these two facts are like, the most important thing about July this year.

So today, he follows the mail guy. And like he already admitted to himself, it's not like he can be stealthy. He made sure to just wear a normal shirt at least, but then he tripped over that stupid bush the Murdocks have let grow out over the sidewalk and seriously…that thing is not safe. But he's lucky 'cause the mail guy is like almost a block ahead and not really paying attention. He keeps one eye on that dude and kinda stops to take a look inside.

He can't be the first person to notice there are no _doors_ on a mail truck. And it's not huge inside. _What exactly does he think he's doing? _

He isn't sure, entirely. So instead of stepping inside that thing, which might be instant jail time or something, he doesn't know—he just keeps following the mail guy and he's trying to wonder why this is suddenly so important.

Well…it clicks together. The only thing he's been wanting since he and Rachel had sex, really, is pretty simple. (He's a simple guy after all.) _He wants to do it again_. Kurt isn't really receptive to the idea since his concept of privacy is limited anyway, and so they've had to get creative about the when and where.

He thinks this might be where the mail truck comes into play. He isn't sure if they could _fit_. But really, the first thing he has to find out is if this perfect little love shack will be left alone long enough for… okay. It's not like… he's had some practice and he can usually get her off pretty fast most of the time, and it doesn't hurt she's super hot and super into him so she gets turned on easy. But really…on the whole, he has a little bit of an ax to grind with the whole coming too fast thing and…

… this is what makes the mail truck _perfect_. It'll be like the perfect _fuck you_. He'll think about the mail every time he comes for a totally different reason from here on out. That would be…just…it would be really great. To not have that accident hanging over his head every time he lets loose.

So now he's at the end of the block and it took like 20 minutes or whatever ('cause apparently the mail guy is slow as hell before) he finally crosses the street to deliver the other side's mail. Finn kinda smiles, which is probably totally creepy since no one is around, but he can't help it. He'd have like 40 minutes to catch her during her jog (and she'd already be hot, sweaty and wearing next to nothing from running—total bonus), convince her this is a wicked cool idea (and thanks to all their practicing he totally knows how to do that now, too ) and make it to the truck. Yea, his plan is basically full-proof… or whatever. He makes sure to duck behind the Anderson's fence when the mailman passes by. He is so gonna ignore how much he feels like a creepy weirdo 'cause tomorrow could totally be an epic day.

He crawls between the front seats (still hoping to avoid prison but really, he now _needs_ to know if this will work because he's getting kind of attached to the idea) and peeks in the back; he sees, besides some bags and crates, there is kinda a lot of room. It would have totally sucked if they were at the beginning of the mail route instead of the end, 'cause well, doing it on a bunch of magazines and shit would be kinda difficult, right? It would be like screwing on ice or whatever, totally slippery except while the ice was cold, the magazines might get stuck to his back or Rachel's knees and he is sure the neighbors would be pissed if pages were ripped or fucked up from sweat.

Plus, all the space makes him wonder what the mail guy does back there? It would be a cool place for naps or whatever cause being a mailman has to get totally boring. Come to think of it, he probably gave the mailman the excitement of a lifetime when he ran him over. _Dude still should have totally been looking where he was going._

He climbs out of the truck just in time for Rachel to jog by.

"Babe," he whispers loudly, forgetting her jog is probably the _only_ time she disregards possible ear damage by listening to iPod music through earbuds, and grabs her arm to pull her beside the house with him.

"Finn, what…what are you doing here?" She pants, her shock warring with her smile as she removes her headphones. He can't help thinking how she totally pants and gasps much the same way when they are doing it and _she is so, so hot_.

"Can't stay, but meet me here tomorrow. Same time, k?" Rachel stares at him wide eyed for a minute.

"Aren't you forgetting you are grounded? I mean seriously Finn, what the hell were you thinking filling the air vents with confetti? You had to know…" He shakes his head, grabs her face and crashes his lips on hers. She is just too loud and he totally needs a way to shut her up, but when she wraps her arms around his back and her entire body is pressing against his, he totally forgets why he started it. He just doesn't want to stop anyway.

Finally, he has to stop because breathing is, y'know, important as it turns out. It's not really his specialty when she's wrapped up in his arms and kissing him back and she's all hot and sweaty and wearing barely anything. Maybe he should talk to her about that because _damn_. He knows what he's thinking, and he might have to kiss his own ass because it's so dirty – and _he's_ allowed 'cause she lets him do the dirty stuff to her. So he _definitely_ doesn't want other guys to see her and think what he's thinking. Like, even if they're right, it's just _wrong_ if you know what he means.

"I miss you like crazy," he says, and he's panting just like she is now. Her smile is sly.

"Well you probably should've thought of that sooner," she says, her voice low. He can hear the music pumping through her headphones and it distracts him a little.

"Whatcha listening to?" He asks, making a great show of pulling one up to his ear and brushing his fingertip along the side of her neck to catch the thin wire strand along the way.

_Just put it down on me, put it down on me__…__Down, down on me, put it down on me__….__Don't throw it off the mound, show me how it's gonna be. Girl, all I really want is you down on me, put it down on me_

She smirks as she looks at him and _holy shit this song is dirty_. She needs a good nooner as bad as he does at this point and she's totally right. He should've thought of this sooner because he doesn't just miss her, he _needs _her. He almost afraid it'll be like the time he wanted those peanut butter cookies when he was ten and when he finally got them, he ate so many he puked.

Can sex make you puke?

He's pretty sure it won't 'cause that would be the opposite of sexy and sex is… sexy.

Her hand on his arm stops his wandering thoughts and he's glad 'cause getting caught on the side of the house whispering with Rachel will probably be frowned upon and their neighbors are _nosy_.

"So what did you have in mind for tomorrow?" She asks softly. "Because I really miss you, but at the same time I don't want to be too risky because… well… let's just say I hope you learned your lesson; this has been an excruciating two week ordeal for me, too."

He smiles a little and he just…he loves her. Is that wrong? He lets his eyes wander over to the mail truck and the words tumble out of his mouth in a hurried mumble. She casts a subtle glance over her shoulder and then looks back him with wide eyes.

"A mail truck? Really? Do you honestly think this is the best way to confront your demons?" She asks. She's still close to him but she's toying with her earbuds and he knows she has to get moving or she'll start talking about target heart rate and … well, he doesn't want to think about that stuff 'til football camp next month. And he doesn't want to think about the football camp being in Illinois, either. Whatever—one thing at a time and the first thing he wants to do is the mail truck. Well… Rachel in the mail truck. Pretty much just Rachel whenever and wherever but _starting _with the mail truck.

"I think it's totally worth a shot at least," he says. She rolls her eyes and says something about his one-track mind before she stretches all the way up to kiss his cheek and the smiles and tugs the headphones back into her ears. She gives a cute little wave before she goes.

As she jogs ahead, he steps into the yard, his eyes still trained on her ass and, really, on all of her.

"Wait!" He calls. "Is that a _yes_?"

She's already gone, though. And he's just left wondering and hoping tomorrow will bring him some action in a mail truck. (And maybe just a little bit hoping they won't get arrested.)


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N – This has seriously been so much fun to write. Jann you are totally awesome and I am so glad we decided to do this! Hope you all enjoy part II and thank you in advance for your reviews as I am sure they will be wonderful! J._

_A/N 2 - Seriously a good time to write this; it's like going to lunch with your friend, no kids or husbands, seeing a hot guy at the bar and then just letting the conversation run away with you. It's out of control and totally crazy, but also totally necessary at times. Hope everyone enjoys it - please let us know! Other J._

_Disclaimer: We don't own Glee and are affiliated with it in no way._

* * *

><p><strong>Keep You Running <strong>

He wasn't sure if she was gonna show or not and it wasn't like he could text her to find out—_Stupid confetti. Note to self: do not put tiny pieces of paper in air vents no matter how fucking awesome it was to see your step brother flailing wildly unless you know your parents won't totally bust you and make you clean up each scrap by hand_—'cause as punishment they took his phone away, so now he was standing against the side of the house like a total moron.

He looked at his watch; his mom totally made him wear it 'cause he tried being all sneaky and telling her he needed his phone to know when to be home so he wouldn't break curfew. Instead, she out-sneaked him by agreeing he needed something and handing him a fucking watch!

_A watch! Who the hell wore these stupid things anymore? Stupid confetti, stupid Kurt! _

He was totally doing him a favor. Kurt kept saying he wanted to know what it was like to be in a parade, so when Puck came up with the idea, 'cause he also wanted to be helpful of course, Finn was totally on-board cause don't they throw that kinda shit at a parade?

So, whatever, he was grounded with no phone and what totally blew even more was that Kurt the Parade Lover got to spend all his time with Rachel, since now Finn's girlfriend had all this free time. So yea, he was totally looking forward to the whole mail truck experience. _Cool…hey that sorta sounds like a virtual reality ride. I wonder if they could make one like that?_

He was jarred from his thoughts by a tiny hand squeezing his forearm.

"You came?" He nearly shouted and pulled her into a huge hug, which he knew was totally dorky and uncool, but she showed and that meant he _totally_ got to get it on in the mail truck! The universe fucking loved him right sometimes.

"Tight..Finn…Breathe…" She gasped.

"Babe, God, I'm sorry, did I break anything?" He asked in almost a panic, his hands kinda roaming all over her. Hey, it was all for her well-being. She smacked his hands away after they came to rest on her boobs.

"Finn," she hissed, while turning pink; He wondered if she was blushing everywhere_…_ like, ya know…_everywhere_. Then it kinda hit him; _why was she embarrassed?_ They were always touching each other. Then she buried her face in his chest and mumbled something and all he heard was the word "Kurt" 'cause her lips were moving against his chest and her arms were wrapped around him and it had been _sooooo long_. Okay, so it was technically yesterday, but only for, like, five minutes after a two-week dry spell, so yea…he kinda ignored whatever she was saying until he heard the one fucking voice he _so_ didn't want to hear.

"I am so excited. I feel like we're spies on a secret mission or something!"

Finn dropped his head against hers and sighed. "Well, it _was_ a secret mission. Why're you here?"

"I asked him to be here as a lookout," Rachel said. "We cannot risk being caught in a compromising position, Finn. Criminal charges could jeopardize _everything_."

"So, he's standing out here watching and _listening_? That's just… that's just _great," _he complained. On the other hand…he felt like an idiot complaining when his girlfriend was present and totally hot and … and it was the first time he'd had a chance to do anything dirty to her in almost two weeks, so he should just take whatever he could get, he supposed. "But it's probably not a terrible idea."

His line of thinking was also a little more clear once her hand squeezed his junk, but he _knew_ Kurt couldn't see that and wouldn't know unless there was some sort of girly noise, so he worked extra hard to keep that out of his voice.

"Let's go," she breathed.

Kurt looked at his watch and just kind of did that thing with his lips where they disappeared a little bit and he looked annoyed.

But Rachel was totally backing Finn up toward the unoccupied mail truck so he didn't say anything to wipe the look off Kurt's face. Like, preferably, to leave if he didn't like it. Then again, Finn didn't know what kind of a deal Rachel made to get Kurt there in the first place and he was walking backwards and being steered a little by his hard-on and… there just wasn't room in his head for all that so he focused on what was important.

It was not entirely as spacious as it had looked yesterday, but all that meant was they stumbled and he landed first and then caught her and she was on top of him and she was immediately kissing him as he got situated a little better.

"How much time?" She asked while helping him pull his shirt over his head.

"Twenty minutes."

"Better make it count then," she replied while peppering his neck with kisses as his hands slid under her skirt freezing when he felt nothing but skin.

"You…no…" She sat up and smirked.

"I am nothing if not efficient." His hand wrapped around the back of her neck and he dragged her down towards him fusing their lips together. He knew he moaned loudly when she slid her hand under his shorts—and began pumping him quickly—but thankfully it was muffled by her mouth.

"Time?" She mumbled against his mouth, moving her lips along his jaw and neck.

"Fifteen," he replied raising his arm over his head, he was kinda glad he had the stupid watch now.

"Ready?" She didn't answer; instead, she took his hand and placed it against her, rocking so his fingers slid easily into her body.

"Does that answer your question?" She asked breathlessly. He pumped his fingers in and out of her his thumb finding its way to her clit.

"You're so fuckin hot."

"I'm so _close_," she gasped. He continued to work her to the brink and it took everything in him not to lose it before it even really started, but fuck, he didn't have to say mailman to hold off.

_Total. WIN._

At the same time… it wasn't like they were going to get more than one pass at this and he wanted to be inside her when she came. He waited until the way she moved her hips changed…like… he just _knew _how it did and knew why it did and… he was glad he'd taken time they didn't have _now _to figure it out before. He stopped and pulled his fingers out of her body, using his other hand on the back of her head to pull her down for a kiss that covered the whine she let out. He knew she fucking _hated_ it when he stopped like that; the good news was she usually stopped complaining when he….

She had already pulled his shorts down while she had her hand wrapped around him, so it didn't take much to position himself and press inside her quickly. He pulled his hand off the back of her head and she sat up, dropping on to his body when he thrust up, taking him in all the way and letting him go deep. He bit his tongue—_hard_—to keep from yelling out and instead he just grunted a little bit, feeling the warmth of her all around. He just… he loved her; even if it was a quickie in the mail truck, he loved her and he hoped she knew he felt that way. He just didn't want to say the words because he needed to keep quiet. He let his hand squeeze her hip before following down to knead at her already-swollen clit. She opened her eyes to look at him with a slow and sexy smile. He answered it by bringing the fingers that had been inside her up to her mouth.

Her warm, wet tongue on his fingers and the satisfied murmur she let out was all too much. He couldn't keep his mouth closed because he thought he might bite his tongue _off_, but he at least managed to keep most of the sound he felt inside as he felt her go over with him. She bit his fingers a little, but he totally wasn't gonna complain (mostly 'cause he _couldn't_).

She finally collapsed against him, the side her face pressed against his shoulder with their bodies still connected and while he is sure he sounds like a total wuss, he kinda thought _this_ part was the best. It's like all the pressure was gone, so he could totally enjoy the feeling of being surrounded by her, which yea, totally sounded wussy…but whatever. They could just enjoy being blissed out together and not only in the totally dirty way, which of course was also super awesome. He turned his head to face her and pressed a kiss to the her damp forehead, 'cause she totally worked up a sweat; _guess the whole working out in the afternoon thing was true after all_.

He wanted to hold her there forever, but when they heard something that sounded like a cat being strangled they both bolted upright.

"Fuck," he hissed when the top of his head came in contact with the metal roof. "What the hell is _that_?"

"That's the signal," she said as she frantically scrambled off his lap, peeking her head out of the open door.

"_That's_ his signal? What the fuck is he trying to be?"

"No need for profanity; and besides, it's a bird call of some kind," she argued softly as she glanced around, then quickly climbed out of the truck followed by Finn, who groaned at the site of his step-brother flapping his arms while making a God-awful noise.

"Fine, if you say so; but really, Rach, does he have to _actually_ pretend to be a bird?"

"I'm not sure; that wasn't part of the deal, and I'm definitely taking time out of the baking lesson for the egregious and conspicuous display," she muttered quickly as they approached. As soon as Kurt saw them, he stopped. They could all clearly see the mailman approaching from the end of the street, though, and headed inside as quickly as possible (and then ignored the mailman's knocking, out of paranoia, although they later realized he only knocked to deliver a package that was too large for the mailbox.)

"So, do you think your problem is solved?" Rachel asked when they finally remerged from the house. "Or is this something we are going to have to revisit?"

"Nah, I think the days of the mailman are done."

"Oh okay, well if you are sure," she said with a shrug.

"Yea...I mean, wait...does that mean you would have done it again?" His jaw dropped a little bit and…she was the best girlfriend _ever_. And he'd totally just shot himself in the foot.

She shrugged and planted a soft kiss on in his agape lips.

"Well, it isn't something we have to worry about, so I guess you'll never know."

* * *

><p>Finn took her hand and pressed the back of it to his lips again, trying not to laugh as the diamond setting bumped against his nose. He'd been doing that for ten days straight now, somehow touching her hand with the wedding band on it, and it never got old. She said she was just indulging it since she wouldn't be able to wear her engagement ring once her play rehearsals started. And rubbing up against the nearly-flat wedding band just wasn't the same.<p>

"You're awfully quiet," he said. His eyes snapped back to the familiar road and he could feel her smile.

"Maybe, but it's a contented quiet," she said. "Even if we just left paradise."

He chuckled a little at this; it was true, their honeymoon had been almost perfect. But they only had to come back so she could start her rehearsals and finish up the thesis for her master's degree. It wasn't like she was returning to something she _hated_.

"Yeah, well… s'not like you're starting a nine-to-five back at home," he grumbled. They'd only done all this now because he _had_ finished his master's degree and would be starting up at a physical therapy practice and trying to decide if he wanted to keep going with school. Okay, he knew he didn't want to, but he was trying to decide if he _should_.

But his eyes lit up when they landed on something, obscured only slightly by the late afternoon sun.

"Mail truck," he said simply, pointing with their joined hands. "Whadd'ya say? Should we pull over for a minute?"

She laughed a little and shook her head. "We have to be to your parents in five minutes to pack up our wedding presents and figure out how we're getting them home tomorrow. Plus…I'd like to add 'been there, done that.'"

"Well, I've _been there done that_ more than once since then…if you know what I mean. So I'm up for it any time."

He kissed the back of her hand and gave a goofy little laugh as she groaned at his bad pun. He was turning into his parents' driveway, so she knew her closing remarks on that conversation had to be quick.

"Well, it was _your_ issue we were confronting, so… I guess I'm glad I could help," she said, giving him a light kiss on the lips before she moved to get out of the car.

"…but what if it only went away for a little while?" He said, chasing after her as she went into the house. "What if it… comes back?"

She looked over her shoulder at him; she rarely looked at him like he was an idiot but that was exactly what her face said now. She pushed the front door open and went inside without giving an answer other than to call out their arrival to Burt and Carole.

"Seriously…babe. This is important."

She stopped, turned and looked at him. He couldn't keep a straight face, but her hands on her hips brokered no argument.

"Well, then I guess we'll look into buying one. If it's _really _that important and if the problem _actually _returns."

She turned and followed the sound of his mother's voice calling from the basement family room.

He just watched her go.

_You could buy those?_

His Christmas wishlist just got a lot more complicated.


End file.
